Greg Mackey
The brother of Jonah Mackey and father of Colin Mackey. Early Life Born in Willow Creek along with his older brother Jonah Mackey, the pair grew up with their parents. Greg often had to look after Jonah and act as though he was older as Jonah was to say in the least rather crazy. Jonah ends up marrying Sue Anne Mackey while Greg much to the disapproval of everyone ended up getting a girl pregnant out of wedlock. A son was born to him, Colin Mackey but the mother wanting nothing to do with them she left and Greg became a single father to Colin. There were rumors flying that Sue-Anne had feelings for Greg and that some even believe having an affair with him but these rumors have never been substantiated. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 19 The Mackey family all move to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Greg soon manages to work at the Pub in Ze Pub. He also begins to date Lucia Redham. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #24,29,34 and 35 When the Frost Settles #35 Tale of Jerry He is among those at the wedding as a guest of Steve Queen and Audrey Reynolds, however he as do all guests get a rude awakening during the wedding when after Audrey manages to get back with Camian Pujoe after he is let into her dressing room by Lani Armstrong that Ariel Waters lied about his relationship with Audrey causing for their former engagement to cease, Lani, Camian and Lani wreck Audrey own wedding with a wrecking ball aimed at Steve Queen and Ariel Waters. In the end Audrey marries Camian. #39-#41 Love You To Death Greg is working at Ze Pub and has to endure listening to Skeelan Wheeler go on about her woeful love life just before she manages to be asked on a date by Johnny Bratt. #43-47 To Catch a Thief #44 Tale of Rebekah Silva Greg is working at Ze Pub when Rebekah Silva manages to identify the thief who stole items from the likes of Taverick La Roux and other's's houses as Eddie Koul, when Del out of nowhere trying to get her eye witness testimony brings him up for her to identify. It turns out however she was the thief all along. # 50 50 ISSUES!!!! #50 Tale of 50 Greg serves Wendy Wendall as she is seen talking about how much she likes being in the comics, during the 50 issue. #68 -72 Dead Famous #68 Tale of Mr Wier Greg is attending the pub at Ze Pub when Mr Wier and Jennie Wier are there talking about his presents. #69 Tale of Kelly Defrisse When Kelly Defrisse wants to try and kill Mr Wier, she is seen at Ze Pub with Greg serving at the pub as Kelly gets a drink and tries to poison it. #107-110 Earthquake #107 Tale of Julian Jules When there is a report from Julian Jules that there is to be an Earthquake, Ze Pub is packed with people. Greg comments how it hasn't been full since Donald Trump announced he was running for president which caused many to drown their sorrows. #111-115 Who Let the Prisoners out? #112 Tale of Alfredo Richie When the prisoners have been released as a result of Andrea Fullow buying the prisoners freedom, Greg says he'll do what he can to protect them by hiring Alfredo Richie the handyman as security. There is concern one of them is in the pub when the ladies toilet keeps having a tapping. It turns out it's just Marge needing help to get out of the toilet. #113 Tale of Luther Martin When Luther Martin reveals he has leaked the town's information which about the town causing everyone's lives to be in danger when the prisoners are out and about, Greg is at the town hall meeting when this is revealed and is among those terrified about such a thing.